


Yearning

by starsappear



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 03:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15428451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsappear/pseuds/starsappear
Summary: Joshua is getting married





	Yearning

"Ugh, Dokyum what is it"

Today was the day.

He had heard Dokyum use the spare key to unlock the door and enter his apartment.

He had woken up at the crack of dawn, using the extra time to wallow in his self-pity and bitterness while staring blankly at the ceiling. The lavish apartment he once loved had been reduced to a space that made him feel hollow and lonely.

"Hyung, if you lay in bed any longer you'll be late for the wedding. Joshua hyung is going to have my head along with yours." Seokmin snatched the bed covers making Jeonghan groan. "Now get up seriously."

Jeonghan pulled the covers and buried his face inside them.

Did he really have to get up? Did he really have to do this?

Was running away from things that bad of a thing? Even if that resulted in him being torn apart? But he knew Joshua would feel terrible when he finds out his best friend and best man skipped his wedding. Jeonghan knows that Joshua would hunt him down and hold it against him forever.

Today was about Joshua and not himself, he guessed. It seemed like a lot of his days were about Joshua.

He could handle one more. One more day of putting on a brave face, smiling and being happy. One more day of pretending not to be in love with his best friend.

He could do this. He had to do this. He couldn’t afford to ruin today. Today is Joshua’s special day, Joshua deserved it to be perfect.

“Jeonghan hyung, come on. Wake up already. You still have to get ready, you’ll get late at this rate.”

“Urgh okay, okay.” Jeonghan sat up rubbing his eyes.

Damn Shua. Damn everything.

 

* * *

Dokyum knocked on the bathroom door, “Hyung, I am leaving. I made you some coffee. See you at the wedding.”

“Okay, thanks.”

Drying his hair with the damp towel, Jeonghan looked at his reflection in the mirror. No indications of his lack of sleep.

Good. He wanted to look his best today. Just wanted to hold onto that little bit of pride he had left.

Leaning against the table, he held the hot coffee mug with both his palms and blew on it slightly.

He wondered if Joshua ever revelation, he wondered if a clean rejection would have made this whole thing easier.

It was too late now. It was far too late. notice about how Jeonghan felt towards him? He prided himself about how well he hid his feelings.

A small part of him wished Joshua did. Despite all the embarrassment and pain that might have come along with that revelation, he wondered if a clean rejection would have made this whole thing easier somehow. It was too late now.

Just one more time. One last time, he would see Shua smile.

With a final last look in the mirror, he grabbed his keys and best man’s speech from the table, he headed out.

The door behind him banged shut louder than he had ever expected.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago and decided to post it because I don't think I'll write more. This was the end that I had planned, though.  
> In case anyone failed to understand, Jeonghan will move away after Joshua's wedding.  
> Cross-posted on aff.  
> Reviews and feedback are always appreciated.


End file.
